


Stupid Things

by NeuPulman



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuPulman/pseuds/NeuPulman
Summary: Cisco Ramon is good at doing stupid things. Maybe one day it will lead to something good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. First of all, I'm sorry for my English (It would be really great if someone helps me with all the mistakes that I made), it isn't that good but I has been really crazy about this pairing recently so I couldn't help writing something. Secondly, I'm sorry for this story, it's not what I planned to write at first but it was too late to change something.  
> So, I really hope you'll love this story at least a little.
> 
> I want to thank one great person. She helped me with my mistakes and gave me several really useful pieces of advice. Thank you, PaperKatla!

Everything went wrong.

Everything went wrong from the very beginning.

They all knew that it was a really shitty idea, but that idiot Ramon insisted on going there with Allen, though that new metas seemed to be too powerful. It would have been wise to wait for someone like Arrow but they were short of time. With fifty people still inside, and with the minutes counting down until the meta blew up the big factory not far from Central City, they couldn't afford to wait any longer. The only person who could help the Flash, at least a little, was Ramon and his gradually developing powers

"A good opportunity for practice, right?" he said, cheerfully, before leaving. Harry knew him well enough, though, to see fear behind Cisco's smile. He had fought several times but it was never that serious.

Maybe Harry should have stopped him from doing this stupid thing. Maybe he should have yelled at Cisco or forced him to stay in the Cortex with the rest of the Team Flash. Maybe he should have gone with Barry instead of Ramon; he was more experienced in fighting even without any powers after all.

He should have done something to prevent all this shit from happening.

But now it really doesn't matter because Harry hears Cisco screaming with pain. He can do nothing because he is in the Cortex and Cisco is very far from him.

It isn't bad at first. Barry extinguishes the fire at the entrance and they can sneak in but the factory is too big and they need to set people free and to fight metas so they divide. Allen decides to fight bad guys and Cisco wants to find workers. Harry calls it the stupidest thing Ramon and Allen have ever done (except the decision of coming here alone of course). He is talking to the former and leading him through the labyrinth of corridors to the place where the workers must be. Harry is right: the workers are really there, as are several other metas who are not supposed to be there.

"Get away, Ramon," Harry commands as soon as Cisco whispers about three other metas in the room. And then everything goes wrong.

The three metas notice Cisco and there is the sound of hitting and fighting and then Ramon screams.

"What happened?" Harry tries to keep calm but fails. He raises his voice to make Cisco answer him but there is nothing except desperate cry in Harry's headphones. The cry echoes painfully in his heart. He clenches his fists and breathes deeply just to keep himself from breaking something in the Cortex.

Caitlin is nearby and Harry sees her concern. She can't hear Cisco but she knows that something's wrong and she tells Barry to find him. Harry takes Caitlin's microphone and his voice is really frightening even to himself when he snaps: "Now, Allen."

In a minute or so Barry is in the Cortex. His suit is pretty damaged and wounds can be seen through the holes on his chest and arms. But Harry doesn't pay attention to Allen because there is Cisco and his wounds are much worse. He is covered with blood and the sight of it makes Harry feel helpless.

He and Allen rush Cisco to medical bay where Caitlin is hurrying to set up all her monitors and gather her equipment. Harry can't quite manage to find a pulse as he fumbles to keep hold of Cisco; he can't help wondering if the young man is still alive and if that's gonna last long enough for them to do something. It's a team effort to heave Cisco's limp body onto the medbay's cot. He's about to leave when he sees Cisco's chest is falling and rising; his breathing is weak but stable. It's a relief. Harry looks down to see that his hands are shaking. Cisco's blood is on them, staining his skin. There's even a bit smeared on his sweatshirt. It's a lot of blood.

Harry definitely needs to break something.

***

Caitlin comes to the workshop where Harry is trying to distract himself with the help of several equations. Unsuccessfully. He just can't take Ramon's cry out of his head and he cannot forget about the huge amount of blood that he's washed from his hands and that is still on his clothes. He's changed, of course, but it is troubling him despite all his efforts.

Caitlin is here. She is smiling with one of her sweet and wise smiles that Harry has never understood -- as if she knows something she is not supposed to know. At first Harry pretends that he is too busy with equations but Caitlin is standing there and waiting for something.

And then he asks her.

"How's Ramon?"

"He'll be fine," Caitlin says. She smiles a little bit wider and makes several small steps towards Harry. "You can visit him if you want. I'm sure he'll be glad if he sees you when he wakes up."

"I'm busy here," Harry says, putting a marker on his desk and crossing his arms on his chest. It's not that he doesn't want to be sure Cisco is alright. It's just... complicated.

"Of course," Caitlin nods and Harry thinks that now she is gonna get out of the workshop but she isn't. "Just... may I give you a piece of advice?"

"Only if it won't take a lot of time," Harry is irritated because he doesn't need pity or concern. He is sure he can predict what Snow is going to tell him. Something like 'it is not your fault, don't blame yourself' (oh, he knows it; it's only Allen and Ramon's fault) or 'Cisco will recover soon, his wounds are not that bad and — don't blame yourself' (he will recover, sure; if his state is stable several next hours).

"Only two minutes," Caitlin reassures him. "I wanted to say that you two do need to talk. Listen, I know it's none of my business but I have eyes and I can see that you and Cisco really care about each other. Well, I would say even more than just care."

Harry wants to say that Snow should check on her eyes and that she is definitely wrong but he doesn't. Maybe because he is too tired to interrupt her speech, maybe because some part of him wants it to be the truth. It's difficult to tell when it comes to feelings. Harry's not good at expressing and understanding this shit.

"You know," Snow continues, "Cisco did it because of you. No, no, listen, I'm not going to blame you. You've done nothing wrong. It's just him. He likes you and he didn't want you to get hurt. The metas was really powerful and you don't have any powers so..."

"Stop right here. He likes me? Are you really sure?" Harry raises his eyebrow. He is not sure what else to say at this.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. And that is why you need to talk. You like him too, don't you?" Caitlin gives an encouraging smile before leaving. She always knows a little more than the rest of the Team, unless it comes to herself.

Harry is standing in the middle of the workshop. All the equations on the blackboard have lost any sense for now. What if all that Snow has just said was the truth?

Maybe they really need to talk.

***  
The Team is in the Cortex, resting and watching the news. Barry dealt with the metas after bringing Cisco -- who, as Joe tells Harry, beat two of them -- back to STAR Labs. Harry just shrugs and thinks that it wasn't worth it. He'd rather see Ramon alive than know how heroic he was.

He goes to the medical bay and sees Barry sitting on the chair next to the cot. The guy looks drained and guilty and Harry feels the urge to tell him everything he thinks about the situation but it's not the best time or place. And maybe he shouldn't blame Allen but Harry is not completely sure about that.

"Go and have a rest," he says, not looking at Barry. "You deserve it."

Allen looks like he is going to argue but he hesitates and then nods, quietly muttering: "Thanks."

Harry takes his place as soon as Allen stands up. He's brought several books to kill time while sitting but he doesn't even open them. He looks at scratches and bruises on Cisco's face and arms and thinks that he is not going to let that happen again. He thinks that it would be less painful if all the wounds were on his own face and arms. At least he wouldn't have to feel nervous about someone else's state.

Harry thinks he understands Cisco's intentions.

He looks around the medical bay. The dim light of the lamps lets him see Snow’s medical equipment. It's relaxing somehow so Harry studies her things. He isn't aware of what time it is and of how long has he been sitting here but at some point he feels someone shake him slightly.

"Sorry, I must have fallen..." he shuts up as he sees Cisco sitting up on the medical cot in front of him. He's looking better but he's still very pale. "How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit by a truck," Cisco laughs and it's all Harry needed to hear. "I mean, not that bad of course."

"You should be more careful," Harry says standing up from a chair and sitting down on the cot. Cisco watches him closely. "And don't you even dare to do something like that again."

Harry smiles a little when he sees an overwhelmed expression on Cisco's face. "I suppose you will be upset if something bad happen to me?" Ramon says with a wry smile on his lips — he always does it when he feels bitter about something — and it's not the smile Harry wants to see.

He makes himself comfortable on the cot trying not to touch Cisco's wounds and whispers. "Oh, I will be more than just upset, Cisco. So stop doing stupid things"

Cisco is looking at him, his eyes are big and Harry is not sure that he's done everything right. But then Cisco grins, leans back on the cot and asks, "Can I do just one stupid thing?"

"No."

"Come on, Harry, it's stupid but not bad. Well, I hope not," Cisco shrugs but he doesn't stop grinning and Harry tries to convince himself that it's a good sign.

"And what do you need for that stupid thing?" He asks carefully.

"Nothing impossible, I promise," Harry nods hesitantly. "Okay, great. So, I need you. To lie next to me."

"What?"

"Just do it." And Harry does, not really sure for what purpose. Well, he has some hopes but Cisco has just woke up after being injured and it doesn't mean anything.

Cisco is smiling and Harry finds it very cute and he just lets him do whatever he wants. He expects him to do something funny just because he has an opportunity to do it to Harry. He has never expected Cisco to grab him by the collar, to pull him closer and to kiss him. He wanted it, yes. But never expected.

Harry kisses him back softly and hears an approving sound. He puts his hand on Cisco's side just to caress him and show his affection but the other man breaks the kiss.

"Ouch," Cisco hisses.

"Have I done something wrong?" Harry is concerned and he doesn't know what to do if all of this is just a prank or a side-effect of painkillers.

"No, of course not. I think one of my ribs is broken and it's a little bit painful. Don't worry," Cisco's smile is wry again though it changes to his usual cute smile at once.

"Okay, no touching," Harry said seriously.

"Definitely no 'no touching' you know," Cisco protests and pulls Harry again but this time more carefully and slowly.

"For now. You need to heal at first," Harry can't help sighing with relief. "But I'm perfectly okay with kissing if you don't mind".

"Do I look like I mind?" He kisses him again. "Have been wanting to do that for a while," Harry mutters something like agreement. "So this stupid thing isn't that stupid, right?"

He laughs and puts his head on Cisco's pillow, finds his hand and squeezes it. "It's one of the smartest things you've ever done."

"Okay, I won't forget it in a hurry, you know," Cisco says but Harry can see his smile.

They fall asleep just to wake up the following morning, say 'I love you' to each other and to make sure that everything is going to be alright.


End file.
